1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distance viewing instruments, and more particularly, to a distance viewing instrument that has an imaging freezing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In using conventional hand-held viewing instruments the largest useful magnification is restricted by the difficulty experienced by the user of holding such handheld instruments sufficiently stable. The slightest shaking movement of the instrument causes the image viewed by the user to shake also. In the case of high degrees of magnification the shaking movements affect the image to such an extent that as to make perception thereof difficult. Hand-held viewing instruments therefore are rarely used for magnification above ten. Magnification to seven or eight is common for practical purposes.
When viewing instruments are used to view objects that appear small against a large background, such as birds or aeroplanes against the sky, high-magnification instruments may make it difficult to find the objects one wishes to study. High magnification reduces the field of vision.